


Podfic of 'Cold Snap'

by verityburns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Humour, Hypothermia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rimming, Romance, Tea as a Sex Aid, The Mayo Clinic Told Me to Do You in a Blanket Fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mayo Clinic prescription for hypothermia is this: Tea. Blanket fort. Sex. All right, it doesn't come right out and say that on the website. But Sherlock can read between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of 'Cold Snap'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Snap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295351) by [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/pseuds/MirithGriffin). 



> Recorded with the invaluable assistance of the wonderful [staceuo](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2545330/staceuo).

**Length:** 34 mins /  **Size:** 31 MB /  **Format:** mp3

 **Music:** _You Can Leave Your Hat On_ by Jack Lukeman

 **Download:** from mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?wxa85nljuga393p)


End file.
